devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 5
is the upcoming fifth installment of the main ''Devil May Cry series and the sixth installment overall. The game was formally announced at E3 2018 during the Microsoft Press Conference. Set after the events of Devil May Cry 4''https://twitter.com/gypsyOtoko/status/1034092516587401217, the game follows Nero as he fights off a widespread demon invasion, all the while looking for the cloaked figure who took the Devil Bringer, before Dante’s return from the demon world. It is set to release on March 8, 2019. Development When presented with the choice of making a new game, Hideaki Itsuno thought about making a new Dragon's Dogma game instead of a "''Devil May Cry 5".Devil May Cry 5 - "We Still Have a Couple of Surprises" - Interview The game has been in development since at least 2014Hideaki Itsuno | Twitter "I've been waiting 4 years to share this with all of you! It's wonderful to finally have it out there!", one year before the Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition had been released. Itsuno had been working on the game since after DMC4:SE was finished, and the full development team was formed in 2015.『デビル メイ クライ 5』は平成最後にして最高のアクションゲームになる！　岡部P＆ウォーカーPが語る【E3 2018】 | Famitsu (translated) "Okabe: It's been about 3 years after the development team was formed, but Itsuno has been working on the project since DMC4:SE's development was finished." Itsuno from the start had a concrete vision of the game: Three playable characters, Nero as the protagonist, and the game starting from the loss of his right arm.Developer Interviews 2018 - vol.03 Michiteru Okabe During its developmet, there was friendly rivalry between the Devil May Cry 5 and the ''Resident Evil 2'' remake teams, this lead to both teams working their hardest so they wouldn't "lose" to the other.電撃 - 『DMC5』新キャラ“V”のアクションポイントに迫る。世界に通じるように開発者が心掛けたことは!? About a month after the game's announcement at E3 2018, Famitsu released a magazine that covered the development of Devil May Cry 5, in it, it was stated that the game was 75% completed.『デビル メイ クライ 5』はどんなストーリー？　あのキャラクターも登場？　気になる内容をスタイリッシュに解説【先出し週刊ファミ通】 (Famitsu) - Magazine scan The game runs on the RE Engine and uses photorealistic graphics, the developers scanned various models to give a realistic look to the characters and even real clothes which were created in London and scanned in Serbia. The team also traveled to various parts of London in order to create Red Grave City.Dante returns: Hideaki Itsuno on Devil May Cry 5 's 3D photoshoot for Dante, the outfits the characters wear are carefully crafted in real life so it would reflect well in-game. Then they are 3D scanned alongside the model casted to be their face model.https://www.e-capcom.com/sp/devil5/]] Making Nero's new jacket cost as much as a small car,Hideaki Itsuno 伊津野 英昭 - Capcom Channel June 20th 2018 - DMC5 デビル メイ クライ 5 - Japanese Audio (original) however his accessories were not scanned.CAPCOM CONFIDENTIAL: THE DEV 1 PODCAST Episode 5 The Devil May Cry van took more than an year to make, the developers would even joke at the van feeling like a character due to how much time they spent on it, additionally, the writing on the van is the artist's own handwriting, including the neon sign.CAPCOM CONFIDENTIAL: THE DEV 1 PODCAST Episode 5 For the character expressions, Capcom used the latest facial technology developed by the Serbian company called 3Lateral, the movement in the game uses motion capture and after that's done, the voice actors record their lines based on the existing video, which makes it easier for them to understand the character's emotions.Capcom 2018 Annual Report - "The Heart of Value Creation", page 46 With the development of Devil May Cry 5, the timeline of the series was retconned to have Devil May Cry 2 take place before Devil May Cry 4. Marketing Plot A few years after Devil May Cry 4, Nero has his own branch of Devil May Cry. He must fight off a demon invasion in Red Grave City after a demonic tree takes root with help from his arm mechanic, Nico. He is also chasing after a man who severed his arm - the Devil Bringer.E3 2018: Announcing Devil May Cry 5, coming to Xbox One, PS4 and PC in Spring 2019 The invasion begins when the seeds of a "demon tree" take root in Red Grave City. As this hellish incursion starts to take over the city, a young demon hunter Nero, arrives with his partner Nico in their "Devil May Cry" motorhome. Finding himself without the use of his right arm, Nero enlists Nico, a self-professed weapons artist, to design a variety of unique mechanical Devil Breaker arms to give him extra powers to take on evil demons such as the blood sucking flying Empusa and giant colossus enemy Goliath. Gameplay The gameplay revolves around three playable characters; Nero, Dante and the newcomer V. To replace the Devil Bringer, Nero wields a cybernetic prosthetic called "Devil Breaker" with many of the same moves as its predecessor, as well as several additional abilities. The first arm Nico makes for Nero, the Overture Devil Breaker, looks plain in style allowing Nero to wear it inconspicuously throughout the city, but the hidden electric generator inside is strong enough to shock any demons that come too close. Adding a bit more versatility, the Gerbera Devil Breaker generates an intense heat that can be shot out as a highly powerful shockwave which can be used as a direct attack, reflect enemy projectiles, or even to propel Nero through the air and augment his evasion capabilities. .]] Along with his signature blade Rebellion, Dante now fights using 2 new Devil Arms, a pair of chainsaw-like weapons that can combine into a motorcycle, named 'Cavaliere'. And a weapon made of Hellfire called 'Balrog' which forms gauntles and greaves. The weapon has two modes, one focusing on kicks, and the other focusing on hard punches. Additionally, players are able to choose what weapons they wish to bring into a mission similar to Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, or they can simply bring them all at once.『デビル メイ クライ 5』のキーマンに直撃。RE ENGINEで復活するスタイリッシュアクションの魅力とは？ - Dengeki Online He also has acquired a version of Lady's Kalina Ann made by Nico that allows him to use all the moves Lady could with her own rocket launcher. The Cerberus Devil Arm he acquired during Devil May Cry 3 also returns with two additional modes. V is incapable of engaging in melee combat and instead summons familiars and casts powerful spells in battle. The soundtrack in the game changes based on the player's Stylish Rank, as the style rank goes up, the chorus of the music will start playing.『デビル メイ クライ 5』ネロは「お父さんに似てきている」―プロデューサーインタビュー！3人目のプレイアブルキャラのヒントは意外なところに…？【E3 2018】 Within the game, players can encounter Divinity Statues, which act as an in-game shop. Orbs can be traded in. Players can spend real-world money to purchase orbs.GameSpot: Devil May Cry 5 Lets You Spend Real Money To Upgrade Characters Reception Pre release Upon its announcement at E3 2018, the game received positive response from the fanbase.Devil May Cry 5 interview: Capcom on satisfying fans, balancing difficulty and learning from Ninja Theory - VG24/7 The feedback towards the game's demo shown at various game conventions was also overwhelmingly positive.Devil May Cry 5 - PAX West 2018 Panel The E3 trailer's theme song, Devil Trigger, which is also Nero's main battle theme in the game, reached the number one top song in the United Kingdom's iTunes.Capcom Dev 1 on Twitter: "Thanks to all of you Devil Trigger is the No.1 Rock song in the UK! #DMC5" Dante's equivalent, Subhuman, had a generally negative reception from fans, its official music video had a high dislike ratio before it was eventually deleted from the official DMC YouTube channel. Following Gamescom 2018, Devil May Cry 5 won the "Best PC game" and "Game of the Show" awards from DualShockers.Hideaki Itsuno on Twitter: "sorry. I made a mistake in translation. We did it! was.… " After TGS 2018, Devil May Cry 5 won the "Future Division" award from the Japan Game Awards as well as multiple awards from DualShockers including: Game of the Show, Best Xbox One game, Best PS4 game and Best PC game.Hideaki Itsuno on Twitter: "やったぜ！ We did it!… "Awarded games Future Division - Japan Game Awards However, on September 22, 2018, one day before TGS ended, a GameSpot article reported that the game would have microtransactionsDevil May Cry 5 Lets You Spend Real Money To Upgrade Characters - GameSpot, this caused concerns from the community, even after producer Matthew Walker responded to multiple questions over the matter on Twitter and a DualShockers article made clear how many Red Orbs the player is able to earn through natural playDevil May Cry 5 – How Many Red Orbs Can You Earn Simply by Playing the Game? - DualShockers, many fans still remain skeptical about how these would be implemented in the final game. On September 2018, Devil May Cry 5 was the top pre-ordered game on the PS4DMC 5 is at the top of the PSN pre order list. After not even being listed all week. - Reddit and the 4th game at the global top seller list on Steam.Devil May Cry 5 - TGS Trailers - Resetera On January 2019, the Devil May Cry 5 Xbox Exclusive Demo had a 4.4/5 score on the Microsoft Store, with 74% of users giving it a perfect score.Get Devil May Cry 5 Xbox Exclusive Demo - Microsoft Store A month later, when the multiplatform demo was released, players quickly realized that the inertia element present in Devil May Cry 4 was gone, which caused some controversy within the community. Users frustrated with the change started tweeting under the #DMC5Inertia hashtag in order to raise awareness.#DMC5Inertia - Twitter Search Before the game was officially released on March 7th-8th, 2019, reviews from multiple sources were posted on the internet with high scores.Devil May Cry 5 Review Megathread The game's Metacritic rating was 88 at the time (Xbox One version)Metacritic. Post release Shortly after its release, Devil May Cry 5 was the top watched game on Twitch.Devil May Cry 5 on Twitter: "Devil May Cry 5 is currently the most watched game on @Twitch with 139k viewers ����������������… " Gallery Downloadable Content References pt-br:Devil May Cry 5 de:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry games Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC